Mafia King
by animewriter000
Summary: (Im terrible at summaries XD) This story is about a man named Monkey D Luffy who plans to become the Mafia King. Though that journey will take a while. With all the enemies but what happens when something big happens? Will it actually be that easy? AU Modern Day
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:  
>Deep in this world is filled with all sorts of dangers. The world of mafias. A mafia is a secret criminal organization where people engage in illegal activities. Now in this world, there are three types of people. The Mafia. The Goverment Officials. And lastly the Normal people. Everyone knows of the Mafia King, Gold D. Roger who got captured and killed but before he died, he said this: "All who wants my power, freedom, and treasures is at the one place. My hideout, where the One Piece is". Many young people have decided to go and become mafia bosses and with their trusted companions, they aim for the top. One of these people is Monkey D. Luffy. The one who said to become the Mafia King. <strong>

**I DONT OWN ONE PIECE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:  
>Deep in this world is filled with all sorts of dangers. The world of mafias. A mafia is a secret criminal organization where people engage in illegal activities. Now in this world, there are three types of people. The Mafia. The Goverment Officials. And lastly the Normal people. Everyone knows of the Mafia King, Gold D. Roger who got captured and killed but before he died, he said this: "All who wants my power, freedom, and treasures is at the one place. My hideout, where the One Piece is". Many young people have decided to go and become mafia bosses and with their trusted companions, they aim for the top. One of these people is Monkey D. Luffy. The one who said to become the Mafia King. <strong>

**I DONT OWN ONE PIECE**

**(This is after the Marineford War, but with some this is modern. And some of the characters will be different but not too major, maybe their clothings and their age groups and their bounties too)**

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

The sky was cloudy, with no stars showing. No one was around the town and all was quiet. Except for one place/building. The Clover Club. The clover club was one of the most famous clubs around, with the drinks and the parties. But what people don't suspect is that through a special entrance, it would lead to a dangerous mafia's hideout. The straw hat mafia to be specific. The Straw Hat is a notorious mafia that have said to be unbeatable and extremely reckless. They went as far as challenging the goverment and demanded war against the four emperors of the mafia.

Now, back to the story...There in one huge black room, was a long table with 9 people sitting. One man was in the front of the tables, sitting in a comfy throne like chair.

"Luffy! We need to make plans for our next target! People keep on targetting our men and if they contiune, we will lose the respect we have worked so hard for!" a woman yelled. The woman was beautiful like no other. She has long orange hair with deep brown eyes that were filled with annoyance. She had tight black skinny jeans with a green camo tank top that showed her tattoo on her arm. She may look beautiful but that doesn't mean she is harmless. She had a bo staff in her hand as she glared. She was the Straw Hat's best _strategist_. She is 19 years old. She is known as a theif and a master at trickery. She is also the Straw Hat's third in command with her sense of direction and formations. She has made many plans that have succeeded in most of the operations. She is a hotheaded woman who isn't afraid of hurting her comrades if they act dumb or reckless. She can be very mature and can lead others through but can also sometimes be a scaredy cat. She had a harsh past and hates fishmen except some. Her name is Nami. Her bounty is $350,000,000.

"Shishishishi sorry sorry! I was too busy with eating to remember that" a man said grinning like an idiot. He is the man who can make the strongest of men cower in fear. He has incredile strenth that is almost unlimited. He is a strong opponent who most are after. He has a scar under his left eye that was made when he was a child. He has messy raven hair with brown eyes that looks calm and happy. But don't let that fool you. He looked about 18 years old and had a small build but with a lot of muscles so he isn't weak at all. He was wearing a dark red vest that showed a giant X scar on his chest with jeans and his usual flipflops. But he was also wearing his signature hat that was handed to him by one of the strongest mafias around, the Red Haired mafia and also one of the emperors. He is the glue that kept his mafia together and the creator of the mafia itself. He is known as the savior to most of his crew or literally all of his crew. But of course, his mafia is just 9 people, he has alliances all around him that makes him unique. Those alliances also thinks of this man as their own savior or friend. He likes to think of his alliances as his very own people but the 9 around him is his close inner is a carefree happy binge eating guy who loves adventure. He can be extremely stubborn and a bit of an idiot. But he can be smart in his own way so don't underestimate him. He is known for his reckless attitude and is known to be a very angry and dangerous enemy if his friends are harmed. He is also known as being part of the Monster Trio. This fearsome yet loyal man is Monkey D. Luffy. His bounty is $750,000,000

"Tsk, shut up witch. And your such an idiot, Luffy" a man scowled as he was seated right beside Luffy. He had green/moss hair with only one eye with the other one closed with a scar over it. He was a tall muscular man with three swords around his waist. He was calm and quiet but can be very dangerous when he wants to be. He looked about 20 years old. He was wearing a blank sleeveless shirt with some bandaid wrappings around his arms from his past battles and a black leather jacket and normal jeans. He is the Straw Hat's second in command and Luffy's best friend and right hand man. Though he is terrible at directions, he isn't as hot headed as most of them and can make it through. He is the swordsman of the crew and is very dangerous and is known as to always carry his swords. He is a serious and calm man who doesn't join in when his boss is messing around. He usually sleeps, drinks, or trains. But he can be very arrogent and stubborn and will protect his comrades. He may look calm but if his boss or any of his friends are in trouble, he will slice you up. He isn't afraid of killing his own people if they taunt his boss. He is a loyal man who can be overproective of his boss and will follow his commands without question. He is also known as being part of the Monster Trio. His name is Roronoa Zoro. His bounty is $550,000,000.

"Oi Moss head! Don't you dare call my Nami-swannnn an idiot!" a blonde man snapped as he remained in his seat but was ready to fight if Zoro fought back. He was a tall and lean with muscles as well. He had blonde hair that covered a side of his face with facial hair. He had swirly brows with black eyes. He had a cigeratte in his mouth but it wasn't lite due to Chopper's orders to not smoke in the hideout. He wore a black button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a navy blue tie and wore black dress pants. He was about 20 years old too. He is the Straw Hat's best cook. He is a cook but can also kick ass. Literally KICK ass too. He is usually busy in the kitchen, cooking food for the mafia and also works as a cook for the club as an idenity cover. He listens in on what people in the club say, since it's usually packed with gov., mafia people, and regular people. He is a calm man but can get easily angered if a lady is harmed or treated terrible. He also gets very angry if someone wastes food or harms his comrades. Though on his freetime, he would flirt with girls and worship them as goddesses. He is very loyal to Luffy though he sometimes doesn't act like it when Luffy steals food from him. He is also part of the Monster Trio. His name is Sanji. His bounty is $510,000,000.

"Oi! Don't fight! That's not what we are here to do!" another man protested from his seat in annoyance as he sighed. He was an average height man with tan skin and was very muscular. He had black curly hair that's tied in a pony tail with a hat on and had black eyes with facial hair as well. He is about 18 years old like Luffy. He wore no shirt and baggy grey pants with his giant slingshot hanging from his shoulder. He is the sniper of the Straw Hats and one of the best liars around. He is the one who gets most of the infomation along with his partner Robin. He is a scaredy cat but can be very brave when needed to. He can come up with great lies and bluffs that tricks his opponents and his weapon of choice is a slingshot. Though he is also great at guns and other weapons. He sometimes helps Franky, build some more weapons to improve as well. His name is Usopp. His bounty is $300,000,000.

"It's no use, Usopp-kun. Once they start a fight, it can't end unless by Nami or Luffy when he's serious" a woman mused with a small smile. She is indeed a very beautiful woman with lovely features. She looked around 22 years old. But she is no damsel in distress. She is also very powerful and known as a very smart woman. She has long silky raven hair that is tied in a pony tail with lovely curves. She has teal blue eyes and a soft smile. Though looks can be decieving because she can be quite the sadist and quite negative. She is wearing a black tight shirt with a mini blue skirt with black leggings. She was a waitress at the club and owner of it. She listens in on what most of the people say too. She is also a genius on hacking computers and gain infomation. She was once an enemy of the straw hats but changed sides. And is now a loyal member of them. Her name is Nico Robin. Her bounty is $465,000,000.

"And isn't that what makes this mafia so lively? YOYOYOYOH! Though I'm not alive soooo" a man or should I say, skeleton said laughing. He smiled or at least seemed like it. He is the tallest member of the straw hats and the only dead one that's still alive. He is basically the oldest member of the Straw Hats. He has a black afro and is holding a violin. He is a swordsman and the musician of the straw hats but also creates new styles of clothing to make sure no one can recognize them as the straw hats. He is a jokester and also a major pervert because he asks woman to see their panties. Though he is known as a gentleman or as a rock star named Soul King. But makes himself look like a completely different man. He is amazing at making costumes for everyone when undercover to gain more info and also to earn money. I mean how else are they going to keep supplying on food and weapons the safe way? He is also a swordsman that is quite skilled and is usually really happy. He is very loyal to Luffy for saving him. He is the one who tells them what's new around all the areas. Like wars, deaths, battles, territories, and more. His name is Brook. His bounty is $395,000,000.

"That was SUPAHHHH Brook!" a giant man said laughing as he grinned wide. The man was half robot and half human with blue hair in an elvis style and sunglasses. He wore a grey leather jacket with red stars and his speedo. He had on a yellow shirt which Brook said was too bright and could cause people to notice him more but this man didn't want to look 'goth'. He is 23 years old. He was the mechanic of the group with his amazing skills. He fixes and makes new weapons for the Straw hats and their alliances. So he usually stays in the hideout daily and doesn't go out much because his body could cause attention. He is a happy man who likes to show off his inventions and love saying his word Super!. He can be cocky and was also an enemy of the Straw hats but what happened in the past stays in the past, right? He is loyal to Luffy and loves showing him his new inventions because luffy is usually really excited about them. Though he may not go out much, he is dangerous too. His entire body is a weapon so watch out. His name is Franky. His bounty is $400,000,000.

"No! Don't fight! Zoro, you just got done with a mission a few days ago! Your wounds could open up again!" a reindeer protested as he frowned worriedly. He had on a big hat and he had deep soft brown eyes. He was the youngest of the Straw hats, he is 16 years old and lets see... he's a reindeer. He is wearing a backpack with his medical stuff inside and wore his usual red pants and no shirt. He is the doctor of the group and usually has to tend to their wounds. He is very gulliable and very protective of his comrades. He worries about the Monster Trio the most since they usually get hurt the most. He loves sweets and is very cheerful. He can communicate with animals so he can gain infomation from them as well. Though he is really happy and always nice, he does get scared easily. But he has a motto to always help anyone who is hurt even if they are enemies. He is very innocent but cusses when people compliment him. Though he is the doctor, he can fight as well. He has a lot of forms that he can turn into, that gets his enemies scared. But sadly, the gov. only sees him as a pet because he doesn't cause as much destruction or harm. His name is Tony Tony Chopper. His bounty is $100,000,000.

Those 9 that I just told you about are the 9 members of the Straw Hat mafia. Now, back to their talk...

"You little shitty cook!" Zoro growled as he stood up from his seat as the cook and him glared angrily. Nami sighed as she was about to stand up, when a loud noise silenced them all. Luffy had slammed his hands into the table, which usually means be quiet. He doesn't normally do this so of course, the two rivals sat down and was quiet again. Luffy seated himself down again. He glanced at his nakamas.

"Alright. Time for something more important then the targets" Luffy said loudly as his hat covered his eyes which made him look deadly and mature. Everyone stared at Luffy nervously. "Im...hungry" he said as he lifted the rim of his hat as he stared at them all dumbly.

All at once, everyone yelled, "BAKA!".

* * *

><p><strong>SO how was that? Took me awhile to do but I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. This is mostly the info part so sorry about that! And thanks to those who have reviewed! XD<strong>**I will do the next chapter on Fridays and maybe even Mondays XD**

**Thanks again! Review and Follow! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:  
>Deep in this world is filled with all sorts of dangers. The world of mafias. A mafia is a secret criminal organization where people engage in illegal activities. Now in this world, there are three types of people. The Mafia. The Goverment Officials. And lastly the Normal people. Everyone knows of the Mafia King, Gold D. Roger who got captured and killed but before he died, he said this: "All who wants my power, freedom, and treasures is at the one place. My hideout, where the One Piece is". Many young people have decided to go and become mafia bosses and with their trusted companions, they aim for the top. One of these people is Monkey D. Luffy. The one who said to become the Mafia King. <strong>

**I DONT OWN ONE PIECE**

**(This is after the Marineford War, but with some this is modern. And some of the characters will be different but not too major, maybe their clothings and their age groups and their bounties too)**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV <strong>

Luffy grinned wide as he stared at them all. "But seriously, I am hungry" he groaned as he pouted slightly. Sanji sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"I will cook after we get this over with, Luffy" Sanji replied as Luffy cheered.

"Anyways, this is the report I got today" Usopp said as he slid the letter down toward Luffy.

"And this is the evidence I found at every single spot where the people are getting beat" Robin said as he slid the bag toward Nami.

"And I have heard some talk that it's not just our territory that is getting attacked. It seems the Heart territory and Kid's territory are getting attacked too" Brook said with a nod.

"I heard that the Government isn't going to do anything about it because they don't know who it is" Sanji replied as he sighed.

Usopp and Robin always gain the infomation by hacking into computers or going out and getting some. While Brook and Sanji, worked at different places to hear the news as well. The rest are usually making the plans, building weapons, or doing the missions. For each mafia, they all own a small to big part of territory or islands/towns all over the Grandline. Like the Straw hats have some territory in all different places. But people could invade and if they can beat the top territory mafia boss, they take over.

Luffy picked up the report as he scanned through the words. He read:

_"8:54 am, Thursday, three people killed. 10:42 am, Monday, 3 people injured, 2 in a coma, and 2 killed. 12:54 pm, Tuesday, 8 people killed, one building exploded, 120 injured. 5:45 pm, Wednesday, store owner, killed..."_

Luffy clenched the paper tightly as he contiuned to read, the atmosphere have gotten dead and still as everyone stared at Luffy. "...These bastards!" Luffy growled as he lowered the paper as he slammed his fists into the table. He then glanced at Nami as he sat down on the chair again. "Read the evidence" he said calmly as he was serious now.

Nami nodded slowly. "...It seems that it's not just one or two people who have caused this... It is a group of them... And it seems that in every single spot, they leave this strange oragami swan with blood covering it" Nami replied as she frowned. "These guys are going all over the top three supernova mafias' territories but none of them are going toward any of the Warlords territory or the Emperors or the other supernovas. It seems these guys are looking down at us" she said calmly.

"It doesn't matter if they are underestimating us" Luffy said as he sighed. "What matters is that they are aiming at our people. I will not stand and let this happen" Luffy muttered angrily as he stared at everyone.

"What's the plan, Luffy? Your in charge afterall" Zoro asked gruffily as he stared at his captain. Everyone was silent as they were curious as what Luffy would do now.

"We should first contact the other two. Law and Kid. To tell them about this. We could form an alliance with them to stop these people" Franky suggested.

"Wait what?! Contact those two? But they are crazy! Those two are known for killing their enemies! We can't trust them!" Usopp said paling.

"Well it depends on our shitty boss, doesn't it" Sanji said sighing. Luffy was silent as he thought about it.

"I think we should contact them and switch infomation around to get to know more" Nami said with a nod.

"That would work. Robin, can you hack into the security cameras and see if you can see who done this? But first, can you call the two territories and ask them for us to come and talk? Without anyone hacking in the computer and track us down?" Luffy asked as he glanced at her.

"Of course, Captain-san" Robin said with a nod as she stood up to go and took out her phone as she called them.

"Franky, I want you to prepare weapons for our fight. So we can go and kick those enemies ass!" Luffy said with a stern nod.

"Super!" Franky yelled as he stood up.

"Nami, get some maps of the territories and with Usopp, try to find out how these people are getting there so easily" Luffy said calmly. Nami and Usopp nodded as they stood up as well.

"Brook, I want you to keep listening in on what's happening" Luffy said as he then stood up.

"Aye aye Luffy-san" Brook said as he stood.

"Chopper, go out and see if you can find anything out of the ordinary, Sanji go with him in case he needs help" Luffy said as he grinned wide.

"Okay Luffy!" Chopper said as he smiled wide. Sanji nodded as he lite his cigerate out of habit. "Alright" he said calmly.

"Captain, I called both territories. They are agreeing to let you come to these coordinates. Heart at 6:35 pm and Kid at 7:00 pm. Now is 6:20. You better hurry" Robin said with a nod.

Luffy nodded as he grinned. "Alright! Thanks Robin" he said happily. "Zoro, you and I are going to meet up with the Heart Mafia and the Kid Mafia" he said with a nod as Zoro stood up.

"You two better not get into a pointless fight!" Nami snapped as she glared at the two most reckless monsters here.

Luffy laughed. "I can't promise" he said as he smiled. "Good luck everyone!" he said with a nod as eveyone cheered.

As everyone seperated, Luffy grabbed a piece of meat and walked out the door with Zoro.

"Ready for this? Captain" Zoro asked as he put his hands on his sword as the duo walked to the car as Zoro turned on the car. Luffy sat in the passenger's seat as he grinned.

"Of course! And once we get all that settled. And we find out who done this, I will kick their ass for hurting everyone" Luffy said as he crunched his knuckles. Zoro chuckled as they drove off. They stopped the car at the coordinates where Law wanted. Luffy got out as he saw a man and a polar bear standing/leaning against the alley wall. The two have to be on guard now. They were in Heart Territory. "Oh cool! A polar bear! You bought a polar bear! Since when did you get that, Traffy!" Luffy said as his eyes turned to stars. Even if he was a mafia boss and could be serious, he was still the same idiot who gets excited easily. Zoro sighed.

"Hey Strawhat-ya" the man greeted as he straightened up. He stared at Zoro for a second before staring at Luffy again. Afterall, he didn't know Zoro much but he does konw Luffy. He did save Luffy after all. The four then walked and walked inside the Heart HQ, meaning Law trusted Luffy enough to know Luffy wouldn't do anything like tell the world it's location or kill him. Zoro almost laughed when Luffy called this man, who is deadly and isn't afraid of killing anyone who annoyed him, Traffy. They walked in as Law sat in his seat.

This man was tall and lean with black bags under his eyes. He wore a white fluffy hat and had dark depressing looking eyes. He had facial hair and wore a black tux with the shirt untucked with his mafia boss coat on his shoulders. He is 21 years old. He has dark raven hair and tan skin. He had the wor tattooed on his knuckles with his giant sword in the polar bear hands. He smirked amused as he watched Luffy and Zoro walk in and sit at the seats. He is the mafia boss of the Heart Territory. He is also known as the Surgeon of Death. His name is Trafargal Law. His bounty is $850,000,000. His and Kid's bounties are bigger because during the two years that Luffy was 'missing', they gone and went killing and was busy with stuff which raised their bounties.

Bepo glanced at Law in confusion as to why the straw hat guy called Law that, as Zoro frowned. "How do you two know each other" he asked calmly as he kept his hands on his swords.

"Now, let's get back to it. Why did you call us out here..." law asked changing the subject. Zoro got a tick mark for getting ignored as he was about to say something.

"It's about how your territory is invaded with people trying to harm and kill your people and succeeding at it too" Luffy said as he hugged Bepo tightly.

Law frowned slightly. "How did you know" he asked calmly as he leaned forward.

Luffy grinned. "Kid, yours, and ours are too! Want to trade infomation" he asked happily.

Law sighed as he nodded. "Fine. Lets do that" he said calmly as Zoro crossed his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>SO how was that? Took me awhile to do but I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. Okay so this chapter and the next might not have much action but trust me, it will get better soon... And thanks to those who have reviewed! XD<strong>**I will do the next chapter on Fridays and maybe even Mondays XD**

**Thanks again! Review and Follow! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary:  
>Deep<strong> in this world is filled with all sorts of dangers. The world of mafias. A mafia is a secret criminal organization where people engage in illegal activities. Now in this world, there are three types of people. The Mafia. The Goverment Officials. And lastly the Normal people. Everyone knows of the Mafia King, Gold D. Roger who got captured and killed but before he died, he said this: "All who wants my power, freedom, and treasures is at the one place. My hideout, where the One Piece is". Many young people have decided to go and become mafia bosses and with their trusted companions, they aim for the top. One of these people is Monkey D. Luffy. The one who said to become the Mafia King. <strong>

**I DONT OWN ONE PIECE**

**(This is after the Marineford War, but with some this is modern. And some of the characters will be different but not too major, maybe their clothings and their age groups and their bounties too)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luffy POV<strong>_

I smiled brightly as I stared at the man who saved my life. I swayed side to side till Zoro placed his hand onto my shoulder as to say stop it. I pouted but then glanced back at Law. Though my eyes kept wondering around the room. The room's lights were flickering slightly so it made the atmosphere more awkward. "Strawhat-ya, are you listening to me" Law asked annoyed as he stared at me. I grinned slightly.

"Of course!" I assured brightly as Zoro shook his head in disapproval. Law crossed his arms as he leaned forward.

"Then what exactly did I say" he asked with a slight smirk as if to say I Caught You. I blinked as I grinned sheepishly.

"Errrr was it about redecorating this room?" I asked happily to which Zoro facepalmed.

"Luffy! Pay attention. This is serious" Zoro scolded as he punched me in the arm as I laughed.

"Sorry sorry, Zoro" I said happily as I then tilted my hat slightly. "Okay, go on" I assured as I stared at Law.

"Like I said, my people have been researching about how these people managed to get through without getting caught and why they are attacking..." Law said as he sighed. He had black bags under his eyes but he didn't seem tired. Bepo remained by Law's side as he nodded in agreement.

"And did you guys find any clues or answers" Zoro questioned as he leaned forward, with his eye staring at Law as if studying him. Bepo was alerted as he was ready if Zoro did attack his boss. He kept a straight face on as he was serious. Many people thought Zoro was the mafia with how strong he was and how he acted compared to Luffy. But when they witnessed Luffy's power and personality, they understood.

"No. It was as if they just vanished on the base of earth. We tried everything but all we got was some stupid paper birds. When I find them, I will gut them out like fish" Law muttered as he leaned into his chair. I shivered slightly when I sensed how serious he was. But I wasn't going to let Traffy get all the fun now.

"Hell no Traffy! I'm going to kick their ass!" I yelled as I stood up proudly. Zoro sighed as he stared up at me. I grinned wide. "I am not going to let you kill them before I get to avenge my own people" I said with a nod. Law smirked slightly as if amused as he crossed his hands together and leaned forward as he studied me. "I am the man who will become Mafia King! And if I don't avenge my people, I'm as good as a rock!" I declared as I fist the air, which caused the chair to fall as Zoro smirked as well.

"Tsk, you never fail to surprise me, Strawhat-ya" Law said with a smirk as he then nodded. "Alright alright. You can take them. Now...tell me what you got so far" he said calmly.

Zoro pulled the chair back up as he pulled me into the seat. I laughed. "Actually Mr. T-" he was cut off.

"Call me Law" Law interrupted as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Zoro rolled his eye as he nodded. "Law. We don't-" he was cut off again.

"We don't have any info yet. But my team is the best at this stuff. I am completely sure they will give us the infomation we need" I assured with a wide grin.

"Oi! Luffy let me finish what I have to say" Zoro growled in annoyance but I ignored him. Law sighed as he nodded.

"I am trusting you here. But I doubt the Kid territory will give you any info without you telling him any" Law warned as he watched me carefully. I grinned wide.

"Then I will just make him" I said easily as if that would be as easy as going to the bathroom. Law smirked amused.

"If your sure, Strawhat-ya. When shall we all meet up again" Law questioned with his eyes staring into mine.

I shrugged. "That is usually Nami's choice but why don't we all meet up in my territory? The clover club. Unlike your scary territory. Mine is welcomed to everyone" I said happily. Law chuckled. _"And maybe that's why your people are getting harmed. But then again, I doubt anyone would go against you" he thought._

"Alright. Is next week at 5:30 pm, long enough for you to gain the info" Law questioned as I glared.

"Of course! Don't underestimate us!" I said proudly as I stood up with Zoro.

"We will see you then, Strawhat-ya. Threeswordsman-ya" Law said as he then stood up. "You two may leave. Bepo, show them the way out... Not that I don't trust you but I have done my research on you two. You two are bad with directions and I don't want you seeing something you shouldn't" he said calmly.

I grinned wide. "Alright!" I cheered as I followed the polar bear as Zoro sighed and muttered something under his breath. The two of us walked out and back into the car. "Ready to see Kid" I asked curiously. Zoro nodded.

"Of course. And if he tries anything, I will slice him up. I am dying to cut something right now" Zoro said with a sigh. I laughed. Then we drove off to Kid's territory but as we entered, our car tires was popped and our car slid to the wall. We crashed.

* * *

><p>As the dust was gone, I kicked the door down as I stepped out, dusting myself clean. My straw hat hanging from the string on my neck as I glared around, angry.<em> "It took Franky two weeks to build this car. Those assholes that did this is dead" I thought. <em>Blood trickled down my forehead as I winced from the sharp glass in my left arm and I had a head injury. "Zoro?" I asked as I turned toward the other side and walked over. The door was sliced down as Zoro was leaning against the wall, with his sword in his hand while his other arm was covered in blood. Both of our clothes were teared, which will make Nami and Brook go crazy.

"Whoever did this is a deadman" Zoro growled as his eyes narrowed. I nodded in agreement. Our plan to meet Kid will have to wait. Then I heard familar chuckling as I turned toward the sound.

"Glad to see you two are strong enough. If you died in that car crash, you would have wasted my time. Now, no hard feelings, let's get down to buiness" Kid mused as he stepped forward. Zoro eyes hardened as he took out his swords as he glared. Standing in front of us was a man with pale skin, red spiky hair, a huge muscular build, harsh brown eyes, goggles, a giant black fur coat, no shirt but had a metal arm, and jeans. He smirked wide as he saw our glares. "Calm down, Straw hat. And calm your sidekick too" he scoffed.

I was ready to beat this guy but I remembered Nami said no fighting. I lowered my fist. "Why did you do that" I asked as I raised my hand signaling Zoro to stop. Zoro glared but did as told as he lowered his swords.

"Well I had to see how strong you were. IF you were to die in that car crash then your weak and I don't like to be bothered by weaklings. But since you survived, you have my attention. What do you want to talk about, Straw hat" Kid asked as he remained where he was. My eyes narrowed in anger.

"Shouldn't we talk somewhere more private" I asked as I straightened up and pulled my hat on as if I was alright. Kid nodded as he turned and we followed him. We arrived at a giant mansion which had a lot of defensive weapons around. I kept my guard up as I stared at Kid's back. We walked inside the room as Kid sat in a throne.

"Tsk, cocky bastard" Zoro growled lowly as we stood, staring up at him. Which made me even more mad as to how cocky this guy was.

"We came to talk about the raids and the kills with your people" I said loud and clear as Kid eyes widened slightly before calming down.

"How exactly do you know this" Kid questioned as he eyed us with heated glare. He and us two were the only ones in the room. Which got me thinking where was his team but I ignored it for now.

"Traffy, ours, and yours are getting attacked" I explained. Kid laughed loudly, hearing the nickname as he smirked.

"Oh? ANd what is it that you want with me? If you think I need help, then your an idiot. And I am not going to help you either" Kid said as he leaned back smugly.

Zoro was about to say something but I stopped him. "Only switching info" I said calmly. Kid smirked amused.

"You know what? What about we have a fighting match? I have been curiously about you since we met, Straw hat. Your reckless yet stubborn and strong. You make friends with everyone you meet, you survived the Marineford war, you have many allies. Your strong and powerful and I bet you could have had a higher bounty if you didn't vanish for 2 years" Kid mused. "You will make a worthy opponent. Why don't we fight? In return, if I win, you will give me all the loot you have, infomation about where were you and what happened, and all of your weaponary" Kid said grinning wide.

Zoro eyes widened. "That's..." he growled as I glared. Then I grinned wide.

"Sure! Let's fight! But if I win, I was your alliance in this" I said as I stared at him as Kid rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah okay. Deal. Let's begin" Kid said smirking as he stood up.

"Oi Luffy! Is this a good idea? Your losing blood" Zoro asked worriedly as he frowned at me. I laughed.

"Don't worry Zoro. For the sake of my people, Law's people. Kid's people. And our own lives because if Nami and Franky found out... we are so dead... but I will win. Count on it" I assured as Kid yanked off his coat as the room lite up with his entire mafia in the stands. My eyes widened. _"SO that's where they were" I thought._

Zoro glared angrilly as the crowd began to cheer loudly for Kid. He sat at one of the seats away from everyone as a giant cage surfaced and Luffy and Kid both walked inside as the entrance to the cage closed. The battle was about to start. "That bastard planned this whole thing! Once Luffy wins, I am so going to slice that cocky bastard" he growled lowly.

Kid smirked. "Prepare to lose, Straw-hat" he sneered as I laughed.

"In your dreams! I will become Mafia King" I roared as we heard the bell ring.

The fight was on.

* * *

><p><strong>SO how was that? Took me awhile to do but at least this time, there was a bit more action! Emjoy!<strong>

**Thanks again! Review and Follow! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:**  
><strong>Deep in this world is filled with all sorts of dangers. The world of mafias. A mafia is a secret criminal organization where people engage in illegal activities. Now in this world, there are three types of people. The Mafia. The Goverment Officials. And lastly the Normal people. Everyone knows of the Mafia King, Gold D. Roger who got captured and killed but before he died, he said this: "All who wants my power, freedom, and treasures is at the one place. My hideout, where the One Piece is". Many young people have decided to go and become mafia bosses and with their trusted companions, they aim for the top. One of these people is Monkey D. Luffy. The one who said to become the Mafia King. <strong>

**I DONT OWN ONE PIECE**

**(This is after the Marineford War, but with some this is modern. And some of the characters will be different but not too major, maybe their clothings and their age groups and their bounties too)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person POV<strong>_

Luffy grinned wide as he stared up at Kid. Zoro was watching silently but slowly, he texted something to someone. "Ready to lose, Straw Hat" Kid challenged with a laugh as he smirked at him. "Ha! Never in a million years, Kid" Luffy yelled back as he was dripping some blood but ignored it. Kid ran as he jumped into the air as Luffy got into position.

Zoro's phone buzzed as he answered the phone. "Did you get my message" he questioned calmly as he had his free hand on his swords.

"Of course, Mr. Swordsman. I got the infomation about the mafia boss of Kid territory" a smooth woman voice said as she typed on the computer. "I will send the data right over" she added. She transfered it right over.

"Okay, thank you Robin" Zoro said before hanging up as he recieved the data. He clicked on the file as it opened up.

_Infomation about Eustass Kid  
>Name: <em>_Eustass Kid  
>Age: 22<em>_Power: magnetism __Personality: ruthless, dangerous, strong, mean, untrusting, smart, short tempered, cruel__Appearnce: you already know -_-__Mafia: Kid Mafia__Bountry: 865,000,000__First Mate: Killer__Dream: to find One Piece and become Mafia King_

Zoro closed the file as he stared at Luffy. "Another opponent for Luffy" he mused with a chuckle as he watched.

"I am glad you have made it this far. Going past Grandline to the New World, Straw hat. I thought..no scratch that. The world thought that you were dead" Kid said as he fought. Luffy laughed.

"I won't die until I get to be Mafia King! I made a promise to Shanks" Luffy declared loudly.

"Shanks? Red hair Shanks? You sure know how to get alliances, Straw hat. I am impressed. You survived war too. You sure gained my respect" Kid said amused as he stared at Luffy.

"Gomu gomu no...pistol" Luffy yelled as he punched Kid in the stomach, sending him crashing into the cage.

Kid smirked wide as the metal around the room began to start to float. "Nice knowing you" he said coldly as the metal covered his metal arm as he swung it at Luffy.

Luffy did some arcobatic moves as he dodged the flying cannons and swords. "That is a strange power" Luffy said blinking.

"Strange?! You have the strangest of us!" Kid protested as he chuckled lowly. This was like deja va. "Oi Straw hat! Remember Sabaody Archipelago?" he asked meaning about how he met him.

Luffy eyes narrowed when he remembered how Kuma came and took all his friends. He balled his fists tightly. "Of course I remember that day" he said as he glared at Kid, seeing that cocky smirk.

Kid, not understanding that, just laughed. "I remember how you were so angry. I am surprised you didn't die right on spot" he said loudly, meaning when Luffy punched the Celestral Dragon.

Luffy thought he meant how he failed to save his crew. "Shut up! Second... gear!" he said quick as his skin began to heat up.

"That idiot is misunderstanding" Zoro scoffed as he sighed. That's when an alarm went off.

"What's going on" Kid asked as he lowered his arm. The metal falling apart as Luffy also glanced up.

"We have intruders. Over 6,000 people are breaking in. It's going to be a massacre!" a man yelled as everyone stood up panicked.

Kid frowned. "Everyone except my main circle leave. Killer, lead the others and go fight the enemy. Straw hat, I am afraid we will have to contiune this later" Kid said as he opened the entrance.

Zoro stood up as he saw the blinking lights. "I will help too" Luffy said as he stared at Kid.

Kid scoffed. "I don't need your pity, now leave" he demanded as he put on his coat again.

Luffy glared. "I'm not! I won't let more people die because of your stupid pride. I am helping and you can't change that" Luffy said calmly as he stood his ground. Zoro nodded, following Luffy orders.

Kid eyes narrowed as the two bosses had a battle of wills. Luffy eyes cold and serious till Kid looked away.

"Tsk, do what you want. Just don't get in my way" Kid said coldly before leaving but there was a hint of gratitude in his eyes. Luffy grinned wide.

"Let's go Zoro" Luffy said as he ran toward the hall as Zoro nodded and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>So I am sorry for taking so long this time :( <strong>

**I was doing it but every single time, I accidentally deleted it... So yeah i am super mad about that...**

**But at least I finally finished this chapter! **

**Sorry for this short chapter and that it wasn't that good. I hit an author block and can't think of anything... and sorry for them not fighting but don't worry, they will get to fight soon**

**Well see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I have been extremely busy with school and my family and junk. But I promise when it's spring break, which is like 3 days away, I will post new chapters on every one of my stories! Maybe even two if I want to! Sorry again!


End file.
